NoV-LSF War
Abstract On October 2, Kaiser Martens of the Norden Verein announced that RedTerror of the Libertarian Socialist Federation had nuked Reich Zealand and Republic of Roma (of Nueva Vida), and that LSF had been aware of plans for the attack and done nothing to stop it. LSF not only expelled the rogue, but also attacked him to have him ZI, and he was deleted shortly after. However, NoV was only looking for an excuse to destroy LSF, they found one in this rogue action and they used it. As a result, NoV and NV declared war on LSF, with the intention of destroying it utterly. FEAR also entered against LSF, pursuant to its Treaty of Amity with NoV. Alternate Names NoV's code name for the war is Fall Schtiel. It is also known as The Third Maroon War, The Second October Massacre, The Second NoV-LSF War, or to the LSFers, merely, The War of Resistance. Events During The War Initial attacks on LSF were highly successful and caused tremendous damage, with most LSF member nations falling into anarchy. Many LSF nations left the alliance shortly after the beginning of fighting, although a small number of dedicated members remained. Two Weeks In NoV did not negotiate over surrender terms, and functioned with the intention of forcing the LSF to disband. By October 17, slightly more than two weeks after the start of war, LSF's total nation strength was down to approximately 200,000, from over 1,000,000 at war's start. Of the 58 remaining LSF nations, 20 were in peace mode, 26 were reduced to ZI or below 10 infrastructure, and 12 were reduced to below 200 infrastructure. No nations operating outside peace mode had over 200 infra, and only a single nuclear capable nation remained. On that day the LSF made a statement announcing their intention to fight for the alliance's existence rather than disband. Thanksgiving Counter Attack In mid-late November, most of NoV's MDP allies canceled their treaties during an event called Fall Gerechtigkeit. Emboldened by NoV's Gerechtigkeit problems, on November 20–21 multiple LSF members left peace mode and launched an attempted counter attack. Within 24 hours approximately 26 wars were declared by LSF nations against NoV, with several additional declarations coming in over the next few days. During this offensive, the LSF gathered some information on the war. From this, the LSF was determined they were outnumbered roughly 17:1. In an attempt to inflict the most damage against NoV possible, LSF members targeted the lower-strength NoV and NV members, placing a handful into anarchy. Due to the alliance's low average strength as a result of the war, the LSF continued to concentrate primarily on NoV's and NV's lower-strength nations, hoping to hamper their membership increase by demoralizing and influencing their lower strength members from continuing in those alliances. End of the War & Results LSF As of March 9, 2008, there has not been an official end to the war. Over the months fighting has de-escalated with the LSF's decline in strength, and has mostly been limited to occasional battles between low-strength members of the combatant alliances. With approximately 20 members and 50,000 total nation strength as of early March 2008, the LSF's place as leader of Cyberverse leftism has been ceded to the Communist Party of Cybernations. By March 7, 2008 the LSF had 18 members (8 in peace mode, 10 in war mode), 52,962 NS, 2,942 Average NS, 1 Nuke and a score of 0.37. It is involved in 10 wars with 3 by FEAR, 5 by NoV, and 1 by the Knights of the Imperial Cross. NoV and allies The Norden Verein did not suffer any significant damage from the LSF war itself, although in the weeks following the onset of the war, it emerged significantly weakened from its pre-war strength due to the Sons of Muspel separation in late October, and fallout from November's unrelated Fall Gerechtigkeit. Nueva Vida and FEAR emerged largely unscathed. FEAR withdrew from the war on April 9, 2008, after terminating its mutual defense pact with NoV.FEAR Foreign Affairs Dispatch: End of Treaty Review and Three Resulting Cancellations (Lord Boris's response) Continuum-NoV War & Results On the 10th of May 2008 The Continuum and allies declared war on NoV accusing them of harboring members who had been using CN as a Nazi recruiting ground. NoV denied these accusations and demanded proof be shown to support them, but no solid evidence was ever presented by the Continuum. It should be noted that, in the days following the Contiuum DoW against NoV, 3 LSF nations left peace mode and attacked several NoV members in a show of support to the Continuum. Peace with Nueva Vida On June 12, 2008, NV announced the Liberation Accords, surrender terms for the LSF. Despite the technical destruction and suppression of LSF by NoV, it should be noted that LSF and NoV remained in a defacto state of war until NoV's disbandment, due to the LSF's refusing to surrender and its remaining members staying in peace mode. NoV Disbandment The forced disbandment of NoV by the Continuum signalled the final end of this conflict by default. A combination of NVs generosity and NoVs destruction by the Continuum allowed the remaining LSF nations to emerge once again.. References External links *Norden Verein Announcement, DoW *Nueva Vida DoW *FEAR DoW *LSF Communiqué *October 17 LSF Statement *CPCN-NoV public statement in regards to LSF refugees *FEAR withdraws from LSF conflict *Liberation Accords: Peace for LSF from NV Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars Category:Leftism Category:Wars between the Left and Right